


Best of Seven

by sj89



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Basketball, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj89/pseuds/sj89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the Season 2 finale Oliver and Felicity seem to be getting it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Oliver and Felicity at sporting events popped into my head and I just ran with it. Hope you like it. I'm still pretty new to writing fan fic

A year had gone by since they had left Slade on the island. So much had happened for everyone since. The team had gone through some serious growing pains and they had come out the other side stronger for it. Getting Thea back from Merlyn was harder than they thought but now she was back, with Roy and so happy that all of the secrets were behind them. Diggle and Lyla had a beautiful baby girl that had brought a new source of happiness that they all needed. Ella was innocent and pure, exactly what team arrow needed. Then there was Oliver and Felicity. Their relationship had been complicated to say the least. But now a year later they were still good friends and were finally making some time for un-arrow related things.

Game 1.

“Ohmygosh Oliver, this is the best Team Arrow bonding night ever!!” Felicity squealed.

Oliver laughed, “Felicity for the millionth time, we are not called Team Arrow.”

“Whatever, I’m totally sticking with it and Roy’s on board too. Right Roy?” Felicity asked.

“Huh, yeah. Whatever you say Blondie!” He was too busy stuffing his face with the buffet set up in the box. 

“Roy, the food isn’t going anywhere. Why don’t you just come watch the game?” Thea complained. 

“Yes dear” Roy mumbled while Felicity and Oliver laughed. 

“It’s too bad that Dig and Lyla couldn’t come. This is going to be an amazing basketball game! Back in Vegas when my mom would work late she would set me up at one of the slow bars with Max. He was the best. He taught me all about basketball and we would bet on every game…with red vines of course. I was only ten after all! But still I can't believe I get to watch Game 1 of the NBA finals in a box!” Felicity took a deep breath. “Sorry I babble when I’m excited.”

The others just stared at her while Oliver laughed and threw his arm around her. “I’m glad that your so excited. So who are we betting on today?”

“You sure you have enough red vines Queen?” Felicity wiggled her eyebrows and elicited another laugh from Oliver. 

“Yeah, I think I can handle it. So who’s your team? Miami or San Antonio?” Oliver asked.

“Oh I’m going with San Antonio all the way! They’re the underdogs and I just hate how cocky LeBron James is.”

“Hmm well it looks like we’ve got a bet then Smoak, because I’m thinking Miami is going to take it. There’s a difference between cockiness and confidence by the way.” Oliver responded.

“Ha! Only you would say that.” Felicity walked over to sit behind Thea and Roy.

“I’m just saying, as someone who doesn’t miss, like LeBron by the way, there’s no shame in being confident in your skills.” He said as he settled into the seat next to Felicity. 

“Ugh. Maybe you two should just get a room and do it already. This will they, won’t they is driving me insane!” Thea exclaimed.

“Shut up Speedy” Oliver admonished. He looked over and saw Felicity blushing. 

It had been a weird year for them both. Oliver and Laurel had tried dating but a few months in they realized it wasn’t going to work. It was hard to leave the past in the past and they had grown apart. It didn’t help that Laurel was always picking fights over how much time Oliver and Felicity spent together. So they parted relatively amicably and were still friends. A few months into Oliver and Laurel’s relationship Felicity had started dating Daniel. He was a PR consultant for Queen Consolidated and they had hit it off immediately. They dated for six months but it became harder for Felicity to keep up the ruse that she was always working late when really she was in the foundry helping Oliver. While Felicity really cared for Daniel, she knew that he wasn’t the one and that it wasn't fair to string him along. It had only been a few months that both Oliver and Felicity had been single at the same time and while everyone else noticed that they belonged together they seemed to be the last two to catch on. 

“ummm anyways…” Felicity mumbled. “San Antonio is a pretty cool city huh?”

Roy and Thea just laughed at Felicity’s attempt to change the subject. “Yeah Lis, Texas is pretty great.” Thea said. “I still can’t believe that Ollie decided that we could actually take a break from all the Arrow stuff.”

“Well I know that Felicity is a big fan of basketball and I figured we could all use a break. It’s been a pretty crazy year” Oliver retorted. “Plus Roy had never been to Texas.”

“Or on a private plane, or in a box at the NBA finals, but hey thats life with the Queens ladies and gentlemen.” Roy added, while Felicity giggled. 

“Okay boys we get it. Let’s just enjoy the game” Felicity said. 

And boy did they. The first half was close and at half time the game was tied. During half time they were all laughing and joking around when they heard a lot of cheering. They looked up and realized they were on the jumbotron. They all laughed and waived while the camera moved to celebrities who had floor seats. 

“I always forget that you guys are kind of famous” Roy said.

“As weird as it sounds, you kind of get used to it” Thea replied, “especially when you've grown up around it.”

“I’ve been around you guys for three years now and I’m still not used to it.” Felicity said. 

“You’re doing just fine, Felicity. Plus you always look great in the photos that the paparazzi take.” Oliver replied. 

Thea nudged Roy while Felicity felt the heat creep up her face. “Oh look the players are back for the second half.” Felicity exclaimed half in excitement and half relief for having something else to focus on. 

The game was close but it was the San Antonio Spurs that bested the Miami Heat to take game one of the series.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! What did I tell you Oliver! Never underestimate the underdog!” Felicity was still cheering while they were waiting for the crowds to thin out.

“Hey, it’s just game one. We’ve got a best of seven series here. Don’t get too excited.” Oliver laughed. 

“Oh I’m excited pal!” she jumped, “that was amazing basketball! Did you see their passing and defence? If they keep playing like that we are in for an amazing series.”

“Alright champ” Oliver said as he threw his arm over her shoulder, “Let’s get out of here before any diehard Miami fans hear you.”

“Fine, but you owe me red vines mister.” Felicity said as she and Oliver walked out the door. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day Felicity woke up in a huge bed with a smile on her face. She loved waking up in hotels. It was even better when she was travelling with the Queens. Things that seemed so extravagant to her were so normal for them. Like the amazing three bedroom suite they were in now. Felicity padded to her door and when she opened it she laughed. Sitting on the floor was the biggest tub of red vines she had ever seen. There was a note attached.

Felicity,

Never let it be said that I don’t pay my debts. - Oliver

She laughed again and realized she was the only one awake. So she went back into her room to get ready for the day. When she walked back out to the living room. She had a red vine in her mouth and one in her hand. She saw that someone had ordered some breakfast so she busied herself making a plate and grabbing some coffee. It was then that Oliver walked out. 

“Red Vines and eggs for breakfast huh?” he asked

“Oh yeah, its the breakfast of champions.” Felicity laughed. Oliver grabbed the red vine that was in Felicity’s hand and started munching on it. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” she yelled. 

“I have it on good authority that you’ve got a few to spare” Oliver replied. They both laughed and sat down to breakfast. A few minutes later Thea and Roy came out of the third bedroom. Oliver grimaced, but he knew that Thea wasn’t a kid anymore and there was no point in pretending his sister still thought boys had cooties. 

“Ummm have you guys checked the news yet?” Thea asked.

“Yeah” Felicity responded “I scanned the Financial Times, global papers and the Starling Press and everything looks good. No QC or Verdant emergencies. Why?”

“Oh Felicity, sweet, naive Felicity” Thea lamented. “How many times have I told you to add TMZ to the list?”

“Thea, TMZ is just another gossip rag. If I focus on that I might miss the important things that actually matter.” Felicity said. 

“Well, then I guess I don’t have to worry about you freaking out over this” Thea said as she handed over her phone to Felicity. 

Felicity’s jaw dropped. There was a picture, two side by side pictures to be exact. One of Roy and Thea holding hands while watching the game and one of Oliver and Felicity after the game had ended. Someone must have taken the photo when they weren’t looking. Oliver’s arm was around Felicity’s shoulder and she was looking up at him and they were both laughing. The article was titled DOUBLE DATE, FIT FOR A QUEEN. 

“Oh god” Felicity groaned. “Not this again.” She had become a bit of a staple in the gossip magazines as Oliver Queen’s ‘gal pal’. But when Oliver had started dating Laurel things had calmed down significantly. 

Oliver gently pulled the phone out of Felicity’s hand to get a better look. The picture certainly made them look like a couple. They looked happy and in love. Oliver scanned the article but only one thing jumped out at him. There was a mention about how Oliver had never looked that happy with Laurel. He couldn’t believe it but it seems like TMZ finally got something right. He was never more happy than when he was with Felicity. The realization rocked him a bit and then he looked over at Felicity. She was furiously typing on her laptop checking out other tabloids and cursing every time she saw new articles popping up. He grabbed her hands. 

“hey, this will blow over. I promise.” Oliver said earnestly.

“I know, I just hate that we’re on the radar again. Not that there is a we, just you know, you and me as we…I know that sounds the same but it isn’t what I meant.” Felicity sighed.

Oliver chuckled, “I know what you meant Felicity. I always know what you mean. Trust me, this will be yesterday’s news by lunchtime.”

Felicity sighed and pulled her hands out from his. “You’re right, come on. We better get downstairs soon. We have a meeting with SA Enterprises about buying their warehouse.”

Oliver watched her walk into her room. It was amazing how quickly she could bounce back.   
The meeting had gone well and the CEO of SA Enterprises had asked them to come back and pitch again to the Board of Directors tomorrow. Oliver readily agreed and thanked the man for the opportunity. Queen Consolidated was ready to branch out across the US and Texas would be a great start. As they were walking out of the meeting Oliver had an idea. He texted an old friend and within seconds he was smiling at the response. 

“I’m going to call the office and let them know that we are going to be here until tomorrow and then I’ll call the pilot and ask if we can fly out tomorrow night.” Felicity said. “Oliver? Oliver…are you paying attention to me?”

“huh? what? Oh yeah call the office, but tell the pilot that we aren’t going to fly back home until late tomorrow night.” Oliver responded.

“Why? Our presentation should be done by 4 tomorrow. What are we staying for?” Felicity asked.

“Game 2” Oliver replied as he kept walking. 

Felicity froze. Oliver realized a few paces later that Felicity wasn’t beside him. 

“Oliver Jonas Queen. Are you kidding me?” Felicity screamed. 

“Umm no. I thought you would be…” He was cut off by Felicity throwing herself at him in the biggest hug he was sure he had ever had.

“You are the best boss/friend ever!” she exclaimed. It was only a few seconds later that she realized that her arms were wrapped around his neck and that his hands were firmly planted around her waist. They had always been touchy with each other but this was new kind of intimate for them. Sure they had hugged, but it was always an ‘I’m happy you are still alive’ kind of hug. This felt different. Felicity release her grip and lowered her hands to Oliver’s chest. She noticed that his hands were still holding her tight to him. 

“Seriously Queen, you’re the best.” She playfully slapped his chest, “Ok let’s go tell Thea and Roy that their vacay has been extended.” She laughed as she all but skipped over to their town car. Oliver stood watching her go. The only thing he could think of was how good it felt to have her in his arms and how he would do whatever he could to make her laugh like that again.


	2. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 2 of the NBA Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been totally blown away by all of the kudos and reviews. Thank you all so much! I hope you like this chapter.

That night the foursome stay at the hotel to avoid any unwanted attention from the paparazzi. Felicity and Oliver had spent most of the day re-working their presentation while Roy and Thea had done the touristy thing. They were watching Space Jam - Felicity felt they needed to stick with a basketball theme. Halfway through the movie Felicity’s tablet pinged. She groaned and Oliver jumped up. Nine times out of ten when he heard that noise it was time to hood up. 

“Relax superhero, I adjusted those alerts to go to Dig’s cellphone while we are away. But trust me this beep might be worse.” Felicity said.

“If they’re not Arrow related, what are they?” Roy asked.

“I put an alert out on the major tabloids. I want to make sure that I’m not surprised by the lies that they are spreading again.” Felicity replied.

From the corner of the couch Felicity heard Thea squeal in delight. “Oh my god! You guys have totally been holding out on us.” She turned to Roy and said, “pay up. I totally won the bet.” 

For the second time today when Oliver looked over at Felicity was shocked into silence. He walked over to Felicity and took the tablet from her. When he looked down at the tablet he smirked, but quickly covered it up. A new picture, one of Oliver and Felicity outside of SA Enterprises. Someone took this photo with a cell phone but it was still pretty clear. It had been taken while Felicity was hugging Oliver after he told her about the basketball game. More specifically, it had been taken while Felicity was lowering her arms from around his neck. The photo looked incredibly intimate. Their faces were only inches apart and Oliver’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Oliver knew it was selfish but he liked seeing them like that. The article is what irritated him though.

GAME ON!  
Alright folks, we’ve been speculating for a while now but we are 98% sure that Oliver Queen and his gal pal Felicity Smoak have finally decided to give it the old college try. Or in Queen’s case the Four stop Ivy league try. Anyways, these two lovebirds have been spotted around San Antonio and you better believe we are going to be keeping an eye on them to see how their new relationship develops. 

While Oliver did like the idea of the world thinking that Felicity was his, he didn’t want to put her in any danger. Plus having the paparazzi follow them around all the time was going to get old fast. 

“Why? Why? Why?????” Felicity wailed. “This is so dumb. Why in this day and age can't a man and woman just be friends?”

“If I went around hugging all my friends like that Thea would kill me” Roy said.

“Truth” Thea added. 

Felicity just glared at them. “Wait, what bet did you win that has to do with this?” her eyes narrowed at Roy and Thea.   
“Well…we all sort of have a bet going as to when you and Oliver are going to get together.” Roy mumbled.

“WHAT?!?!” Felicity exploded. “All of you? Like Dig and Lyla too?”

“…and Sara and Nyssa.” Thea added. She looked at Felicity and said “but you guys are obviously together now so what’s the big deal?”

“Thea, we are not together! I just hugged Oliver because he told me that he got tickets to game 2 and I was excited. Friends hug other friends. Why is this so weird?” Felicity looked over at Oliver, “And why aren’t you more upset about this whole bet thing that everyone has going on behind our backs?” 

Oliver was silent for a minute.

“You knew?” She was yelling again, “Oliver, how could you let them do this? It’s so weird! Who bets on their friends getting together? And why wouldn’t you tell me? Now I’m the only idiot walking around this lovely hotel room yelling at her friends.” She threw herself onto an arm chair and covered her face with her hands. 

“Hey, hey look at me” Oliver pulled her hands down from her face, “they’re all just goofing around. I didn’t tell you because it’s dumb and I didn’t want you to freak out like you just did.” he said with a chuckle. “Look, we’ll just be more careful when we are out in public and everything will calm down. It’s clearly a slow news week.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” She sighed. All she could think about was that Oliver was the one person who always seemed to be able to calm her down when she was in one of her tailspins. She looked down at their hands. They were still intertwined and she liked how they fit together. Slowly she could feel a rush of heat coming up her face. No, no, no Felicity, she thought to herself. You can’t go there. You are friends, he’s made that clear a thousand times. With a new resolve Felicity jumped up and announced she was going to bed. It had been a long day and she could use a good long soak in the tub. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Felicity woke up feeling much better about everything. So her friends were betting on her love life and the tabloids were convinced they were dating. It was no big deal and like Oliver said it would blow over soon. Breakfast was pretty normal, she and Oliver were going over their presentation while Roy and Thea were bickering over what they were going to do for the day. It wasn't until they walked out of the hotel and that Felicity realized this media storm was not going anywhere fast. There were flashes and cameras everywhere and she and Oliver were being jostled between everyone. Oliver instinctively pulled her in close to him as they made their way to the town car. He ushered her into the car and then turned around to face the sea of reporters and camera men. 

“While I appreciate your interest in all things QC related, I must make it clear that this violation of my private life is not okay.” Oliver said in a calm even tone.

“Mr. Queen! Mr. Queen! How long have you and Ms. Smoak been together?” A reporter asked.   
“Like I stated less than 5 seconds ago” Oliver started, his voice growing significantly more annoyed “I will not be commenting on my personal life. I am requesting that you keep your distance in the future. Have a good day everyone.” With that Oliver jumped into the town car and they were off. 

Felicity sat there with her mouth open. “Oliver? What the hell was that?” she asked.

“I needed them to know it was not okay for them to come at us like that.” He replied like it was the most obvious thing. 

“Why did’t you just tell them we aren’t together? Would’t that make them go away?” 

“You would think, but all it does is encourage them to keep digging whenever you deny a story. My biggest priority is making sure you are safe.”

“We’ve been around far more dangerous people than the paps.”

“I know, but they wouldn’t be following you if it weren’t for me. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I don’t regret being in your life for a second. Any part of your life. We do good as team arrow and we are doing good at QC. I always wanted to be able to give back to the community and we are doing that Oliver. So don’t apologize, because I’m not sorry about that at all. Now, let’s go kick ass in this presentation!” A few seconds later they were parked in front of SA Enterprises. 

“Let’s do it.” Oliver said with a grin. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Game 2

“Oliver! We got it! The board approved our pitch.” Felicity exclaimed as they were walking into the San Antonia basketball arena. 

“Okay its official, we are celebrating! Come one let’s go grab some drinks before we get our seats.” Oliver replied.

The foursome made their way over to a bar where Oliver ordered a round of tequila shots and beers. “Here’s to QC expanding!” he said. 

“Cheers!” They all yelled before downing the tequila. Felicity greedily chased the tequila with her beer. She never did get used to the burn of that particular liquor. She looked up and everyone was staring at her in surprise. She looked back down to her beer and realized it was half empty. Everyone laughed. 

“Come on big brother we can’t let Felicity drink us under the table.” Thea said. Oliver grinned and nodded. Within seconds both Queen siblings had downed their beers. 

Felicity just stared them down and knocked back the rest of her drink. “I may have gone to MIT but don’t let the smart exterior fool you. I can hold my liquor.” 

Everyone laughed while Thea took over ordering. Another round of tequila along with 8 beers. 

“Thea! Why did you just order 8 beers? The game hasn't even started yet.” Roy wasn't used to being the voice of reason but someone needed to be. 

“Well since Lis needs a full beer chaser I figured we should all just play by her rules. This way we all still have a beer for the game.”

Felicity blushed, but then turned to the group and said “hey, if you guys can’t keep up…”

“I think we’ll do just fine” Oliver jumped in. “To Miami having a great game!”

“To San Antonio going up 2-0 in the series” Felicity responded.

They all laughed and took their tequila shots. They started walking over to their seats with beers in hand. Felicity was kind of glad they weren’t in the box tonight. She liked the feeling of being a part of the cheering crowd. When they found their seats Felicity couldn’t believe the view. They were in the lower bowl at center court. It was amazing. 

“These seats are unreal!” Felicity said dancing in her seat. Apparently the tequila was hitting her quickly. Felicity was sitting between Thea and Oliver and they both just looked over her head and smiled. It was nice to see Felicity letting go and having some fun. Oliver heard a series of clicks and whipped around. 

“uh oh looks like we’ve been spotted.” Oliver grimaced. “I thought we could blend in with the crowd with these seats.”

“Should I switch seats with Roy?” Felicity asked. The last thing she needed was for this story to gain traction and hit the real papers. 

Thea jumped in. “It’s useless now that they’ve got a few pictures of you two sitting next to each other. If you switch now it will look like you are trying to hide something and just add fuel to the fire.” Thea looked over at Oliver and saw a small smile playing on his lips. She knew that he didn't like all the extra attention, but he seemed relieved that he would still get to sit next to Felicity for the game. 

“Ugh! I have a lot to learn about the world of tabloids” Felicity complained. 

“Lucky for you, between the two of us…” Thea pointed at herself and Oliver, “…we’ve got you covered!”

Felicity just laughed as she turned her attention to the game. At half time the San Antonio Spurs were winning by 8 points and Felicity couldn’t help but gloat. “Looks like I may just win our bet after all Mr. Queen.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up Ms. Smoak. I have faith in LeBron James and the rest of the Miami Heat.” Oliver responded. 

“Don’t count your red vines yet pal!”

Oliver laughed. A real, true, genuine laugh. “Come on let’s go grab a drink. I’m going to need it if I have to keep listening to your trash talk. You guys want anything?” He asked Roy and Thea.

“Beer” they responded in unison.

Felicity chuckled, “Ok, i’ll help you carry them back. But we better hurry. I can’t miss a second of the next half.”

Oliver and Felicity got up and made their way to the aisle. It was crowded and Oliver instinctively held out his hand for Felicity. She took it immediately and intertwined their fingers. They made their way through the crowds and it wasn't until they reached the line for the bar that Felicity realized they were still holding hands. She looked up at Oliver and he didn’t seem quite ready to let go either so she said nothing. They reached the front of the bar and ordered their drinks. When their drinks arrived Felicity looked down.

“Oliver…whats with the tequila?”

“We’re still celebrating aren’t we?” he responded.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you are trying to get me drunk” she laughed.

“Maybe I am” he said with a smirk. “Cheers!” They downed the shot and smiled at each other. 

“Ok, no more tequila! The last time I drank too much of the stuff I made out with some guy at a frat party and then it took me about a month to convince him that it was a one time thing and that we weren’t soul mates.”

Oliver chuckled, “Deal. Come on let’s get back to our seats. If we’re gone too long Thea will catch on to the fact that she’s missing out on all the tequila fun.”

As they made their way back to the seats the players were coming out for the second half. They sat down and were drawn back into the game quickly. Every time the Spurs scored Felicity nudged Oliver’s knee with her own. He had to admit, even though he wasn’t thrilled about the Spurs shooting so well he didn’t mind the extra contact with Felicity. Pretty soon the Heat were stepping it up and the game was tied with only two minutes on the clock. The entire crowd was on their feet, everyone cheering for their favourite team. 

“Ohmygod! I can’t handle this kind of pressure!” Felicity screamed over the crowd to Oliver. She was bouncing on her toes and rubbing her hands together. 

Oliver just laughed. He loved seeing her like this. Excited and carefree, well she was worried about the basketball game. But he liked this kind of worry on her. The players came off their final time out and they were playing hard. Answering point for point until there was just 9 seconds left on the clock. San Antonio was up by 2 points and LeBron had the ball. He dribbled the ball quickly, faking out his opponent. He took a step back and shot a three pointer. The entire arena was silent, watching the ball careening through the air. It hit nothing but net and the buzzer went off. The Miami Heat won by one point! Half the crowd cheered while the other half booed. Oliver was cheering and high-fiving the other Heat fans around him while Felicity pouted. When Oliver turned to face her he couldn’t help but laugh and pull her into a hug.

“What did I tell you? LeBron always brings it when he needs to!” 

“Yeah, yeah, you won this one but we’re still tied so don’t get too cocky.” Felicity responded as she pulled out of his bear hug. 

“I’m not cocky…i’m confident.” He said with a wink. 

She laughed “mmmhmm whatever you say” She gave him a little shove, “now let’s get out of here. We’ve got a plane to catch back to Starling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think - I love the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Now that they were back in Starling everything that happened over the last few days seemed like a dream. A really awesome dream. Felicity had gone into the office early to catch up on some paperwork and wasn’t expecting to see Oliver already at his desk. He seemed busy so she sat down at her desk and got to work. It was about ten minutes later when she felt a shadow over her.

“So you don’t even say hello anymore?” Oliver asked with a smirk on his face.

Felicity looked up and said “You looked busy, plus I didn’t want to distract you with these.” She dug into her purse and threw a package of red vines at him. 

He laughed “I was wondering if you were going to pay up.”

“Never let it be said that I don’t pay my debts.” She said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Diggle walked in a few seconds later. Felicity jumped up and gave him a big hug. She had missed him while they were gone. Diggle just laughed and said “So the new couple decided to come to the office today, huh?”

Felicity smacked his arm, “Ugh not you too Dig! The tabloids have been making something out of nothing. I’m starting to not so secretly hope that the Kardashians have another wedding or baby just so things can go back to normal. Dig laughed but Oliver just looked confused. “Oliver, you’ve been back from the island for like three years. You have to know who the Kardashians are by now!”

Before she could get started on a new tangent Diggle’s phone rang. He was quiet at first and then he laughed. He hung up and told Felicity to turn on the news. Felicity ran into Oliver’s office with Diggle and Oliver trailing after her.

“Bank robbery? A new drug dealer? What is it Dig?” She asked as she turned on the television. 

Dig just chuckled. “No, it’s nothing like that…”

“Oh for the love of god!” Felicity yelled. 

There was a picture of Oliver and Felicity from the game last night, well at the bar specifically. They were holding hands. The reporter was going on about how Starling’s new power couple were on a romantic vacation in Texas. 

“Really? A romantic vacation? SA Enterprises made the announcement that we came to an agreeable deal. Does this bozo reporter think that a work trip is suddenly a romantic getaway? I mean come on!” Felicity huffed. 

“I just have one question for you guys,” Dig paused before he asked, “Why are you holding hands? I mean I get that some of the pictures from the last couple of days are random moments taken out of context and they don’t seem that bad. But this, kind of makes it seem like there is something going on. Which by the way is great for Lyla because she picked this week for you guys to finally admit that there is something going on.”

“I. CAN’T. EVEN.” Felicity screamed. “Oliver, shut this dumb bet down. I’m going to get coffee.” She threw one last glare at Diggle before she stormed off. Diggle just laughed while Oliver rolled his eyes at the older man. 

“Not helping man.” He said to Dig before he ran off after Felicity. 

He finally caught up with her while she was waiting for the elevator. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. “I’m sorry about that, Dig was just joking around and we kind of knew that some of the Starling news outlets would pick up the story.”

“Ugh, I know. It just seems like a lot” Felicity sighed. She was still looking down at the ground. 

Oliver lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. “Felicity, it’s me talk to me. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, its just seems like the last two days were really fun and then it kind of gets ruined by all these false reports. Then there’s the fact that last night we were actually holding hands and it was nice, but confusing and…” Felicity turned red. “I just mean, you know we haven’t really done that as platonic friends before. The whole hand holding, thing. It’s just confusing. I’m officially confused.”

Oliver was stunned by her revelation. “I kind of liked the hand holding” he all but whispered. 

Felicity looked up and her eyes were shining. “you…you what?”

“I like the way your hand fits in mine” he said grabbing her hand, “I like that you have a special smile for me, I like the way you blush when you’re embarrassed, and seeing some of the pictures of us over the last few days has made me think that maybe we’re kidding ourselves. Maybe we’re kidding ourselves with this whole ‘friends’ thing.”

Felicity just looked up at him with her big blue eyes. “Oliver, if we do this. It could end really badly. You are one of my best friends. I don’t think I could handle losing you.”

“I know in the past I have been the one to push you away. I used every excuse in the book to do it. But the last couple days have been amazing. I don’t think I’ve laughed that much in a long time and I definitely haven’t been that happy in…well ever come to think of it. Look you don’t have to decide right this second. But I need you to know that I’m not giving up on this, on us. I’m done running. You’re it for me.”

Less than a second later Felicity’s lips were crashing onto Oliver’s. The kiss was strong and passionate at first, but then more tender and filled with promise after. It wasn’t until they heard someone clear their throat that they came up for air. The looked into each others eyes and shared a sweet smile. Finally they turned around to see who had caught them. 

Dig stood there with a big grin on his face. “I was going to come find you guys to apologize, but I figured I could let you finish playing tonsil hockey before you go back to convincing me that you are most definitely not together.”

Felicity took a step back from Oliver but he still had a hand around her waist. “Well, see the thing is Dig” Felicity started, “that was kind of our first kiss.”

Oliver just laughed, “Well I guess Lyla won.” he said before swooping down for another kiss. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It didn’t take long for Dig to call Lyla and then for Lyla to call Thea to brag. By lunchtime Oliver and Felicity had everyone in the office congratulating them. Roy was still pouting because his bet was for two weeks from now. They ordered in lunch and everyone shared the same sentiment. It took long enough! When everyone cleared out Oliver and Felicity were left standing by Oliver’s window. Oliver came up behind Felicity and wrapped his arms around her. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“I just can’t believe it. I mean you and me, us.” she laughed, “It just seems so crazy.”

Oliver just stared at her. “What’s so crazy about us?”

“Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror Queen? You’re practically built like a greek god and then there’s the whole I take down bad guys in my spare time when I’m not busy running a multi-billion dollar business. I mean a guy like you with me just doesn’t make sense.”

Oliver turned her around and stared deep into her eyes. “Felicity, you are the one that is remarkable. You are a genius, you have the kindest heart I know and you saved me. You brought me out of the darkness. Plus you are a total hottie and you don’t even know it, which makes you even hotter.” 

Felicity just laughed. “Well you sure do know how to make a girl feel better about herself.”

“So I’ve been thinking…”

“That’s never a good thing but go on.” Felicity cut in. 

He just rolled his eyes and continued, “We should go on our first date soon.”

She smiled, “I think we are a little past first date territory.”

“We are, but I want to do this right. So tomorrow we are going on our first date.”

“Hmmm I should probably check my schedule first, my boss makes me work late all the time.”

“He sounds like an ass.”

“He has his moments” she replied with a smirk. Then before he could say anything else, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Oliver, I need you to tell me what we are doing so I can wear something appropriate!” Felicity yelled into the phone. 

“You look great in everything, wear whatever you want.”

“Listen Queen, this isn’t one of those times where I need you tell me how great I look. It’s our first date and I need to know whether I should be wearing a ball gown or jeans. You know I hate surprises, so just tell me!”

Oliver just laughed “One, I’ll probably always tell you that you look great. Two, I guarantee that I will always mean it, and three, don’t wear a ball gown. Just wear something comfortable. That’s all your getting. Now i’ll see you in thirty minutes. Bye.”

With that the line went dead. Felicity ran around her apartment looking for her favourite dark wash skinny jeans. She ripped her closet apart but couldn’t find them. She figured that she left them at the foundry and moved to plan b. She decided on a pair of black leather pants, a slightly oversized navy tank and a silk moto jacket. She decided to blow out her hair and wear contacts. She was finishing her makeup when she heard a knock at her door. 

“One second!” She yelled as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her sexiest pair of black pumps. She took one last look in the mirror and ran to the door. When she opened it she still couldn’t believe that Oliver was there picking her up for their first date. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket. He looked, well he looked unbelievably good. 

Oliver cleared his throat, “Well if there was ever any question, you definitely look better in leather than I do.”

Felicity burst out laughing and she felt her nerves melt away. “Thanks.” She said blushing. 

“Seriously though, you look amazing.”

“Okay stop! I’m already blushing. Let’s just get out of here. Can you tell me where we are going yet?”

“If I did that it would be a surprise Felicity.”

“Ugh! You really are infuriating.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” he said smiling and ushering Felicity into the passenger seat of his Bentley Continental GT. 

The car ride wasn’t long, but that could have been because Oliver was driving almost twice the legal speed limit. He finally parked in front of what appeared to be a warehouse.

“Oliver, I’m not an expert on first dates, but if you think staking out a warehouse is a great first date we may have a difference of opinion.” Felicity said.

“Have a little faith!” He came around and opened her door.

“Ok, so what are we doing here?”

“We are going into the warehouse.”

“Being purposely evasive will get you nowhere with me mister.” she scolded.

“You’ll see exactly what we are doing in two minutes” He said as he led her into the empty warehouse. 

“Fine, but it’s creepy enough being in a deserted warehouse. Less creepy though because its one in the afternoon. I meant to ask you about that by the way. Why are we starting so early?” She asked as they reached the door on the other side of the warehouse.

“That’s because it’s going to take us a little while to get where we are going” Oliver said as he opened the door. Felicity’s eyes bugged out. They were standing on a tarmac with the QC plane fuelled up and ready to go. 

“Oliver Queen! Please tell me that we are not getting on that plane and literally jetting somewhere for our first date.”

“I could but that would be a lie. Come on!” He said practically dragging her along. 

“As they boarded the plane Felicity started babbling, “This is the definition of insane! It’s crazy outrageous and incredibly opulent. I mean where are we even going? I don’t even have my passport. Are we going somewhere that I need my passport?” Her voice was getting louder by the second. 

Oliver realized that there was only one thing that he could do to calm her down. So he leaned over and planted a kiss on her. They were at a weird angle though so after a minute he picked her up and pulled her into his lap. It was like they were teenagers. They didn’t come up for air until the captain let them know that it was time for take off. Felicity slid back into her seat and looked at Oliver. 

“Ok seriously, it’s time you told me where we are going.” She finally said. 

Oliver smiled and replied “up, up and away.”

The flight was long but it seemed to go by quickly. Oliver and Felicity talked about everything and nothing. It was comfortable, and it was like they couldn’t believe they hadn’t been doing this all their lives. When they were landing Oliver drew the cover over the windows. Felicity protested, but Oliver silenced her with a kiss. They got off the plane and into a town car. Felicity kept trying to sneak a peek out the windows but Oliver kept her distracted. The car finally came to a stop and the driver came around and opened their door. Felicity looked around expectantly but she was once again in what appeared to be a warehouse filled with cars.   
“Are we back in Starling?” Felicity asked. “I mean don’t get me wrong, the plane was amazing, but it’s a little anti-climatic if we just ended up back at home.”

Oliver laughed and grabbed her hand. “Come on Felicity, in about thirty seconds you are going to get your surprise. Oliver led them through a corridor that led to a tunnel. Suddenly, Felicity heard something faint in the background. 

“Did you hear that?” she asked

“Hear what?” Oliver replied with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

A few more paces and Felicity could see a light at the end of the tunnel. She giggled to herself.

“You gonna let me in on the joke?” he asked.

“We’re walking towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Every fiber of my being is telling me to run the other way.”

Oliver chuckled. “I promise you are going to like your surprise. Now come on, you don’t want to be late for this.”

They were only a few steps away from the light now and Felicity’s nerves were acting up again. She really did hate surprises. When they finally stepped into the light she froze. She was standing on a basketball court. Correction, a huge basketball court with fans screaming all around her. Oliver turned to look at her and seemed to be pretty happy with himself. 

“You didn’t!” She called out. 

“Welcome to Game 3 of the NBA playoffs…court side!”

He grabbed her hand again and led them over to their seats. Felicity couldn’t stop looking around. She couldn’t believe that she was sitting court side for the finals of the playoffs. This was better than a dream. 

“So on a scale of 1-10, how’d I do?” Oliver asked

Felicity just threw her arms around him and laughed. “I can’t believe you did this! Best surprise ever!” 

It wasn’t long before the ref was calling the teams out for tip off. 

“So, are we still on for the usual bet?” Oliver asked.

“You better believe it!” Felicity yelled over the crowd. 

“In that case…” Oliver reached under his seat and pulled out two hats. He took the Spurs hat and put it on Felicity’s head, while taking the Heat hat and placed it on his own. 

Felicity just laughed. “Best. First. Date. Ever” she said. He intertwined his fingers with hers and they started cheering for their teams. At half time Miami was winning by 12 points. Felicity turned to Oliver and said, “I still can’t believe you did this! Even if the Spurs are losing right now this is still the best game I’ve ever been to!”

“Well I’m just happy that you’re happy” he said nudging her knee with his own. They had been careful with the PDA because they knew that being court side meant that cameras were only a few feet away. It was one thing when they had been in San Antonio, but they were becoming fixtures in these finals and the press was loving it. “Come on, let’s go grab a drink before the next half starts.” Oliver led Felicity over to a small bar by the tunnel that they walked through and ordered them drinks. As they were walking back they stopped to say hello to a few people Oliver knew. As they settled into their seats the players were coming back from half time and were shooting around to stay warm. 

Suddenly Felicity heard the song ‘kiss me’ from the movie She’s All That. She giggled. 

“What are you laughing at?” Oliver asked looking around.

“No, its just this song! I watched the movie She’s All That about a million times with my cousin one summer and this song always makes me laugh.”

“Well not just you it turns out” Oliver pointed up to the Jumbotron where the kiss cam was looking for it’s next victims. 

“Oh god! I hate the kiss cam. Except when they show really cute old couples. Then it’s adorable.” 

Oliver chuckled. “Well so far it’s just regular couples.”

They watched the poor couples who were forced to kiss on the Jumbotron while laughing and cheering along with the crowd. And then it happened. Felicity and Oliver were on the Jumbotron. Felicity immediately took her hat off and tried to hide her face. The crowd, along with Oliver just laughed. She peeked at him, the cap still obscuring her face. “Is it gone yet?” she asked.

Oliver looked up, “Nope” he said popping the ‘p’. 

Felicity lowered the hat and looked up and blushed. The crowd started cheering “KISS HER! KISS HER!” even the players on the court had stopped shooting around to see what was going on. 

Oliver laughed and turned his hat backwards. “I can’t disappoint the crowd now can I?” He leaned in and kissed Felicity, her arm instinctively wrapping around his neck. The crowd cheered louder than they had the entire game and even the players were clapping. Oliver and Felicity parted laughing and Felicity was still blushing. Oliver kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. “You’re a good sport.”

She turned to him and said with a small smile on her lips, “only because you’re a good kisser.”

Oliver laughed and kissed her again. He would never get tired of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to continue please let me know! I have an outline for it but would love to know what you guys think.


End file.
